She was alone Layla
by HannahMeddy
Summary: Layla had been deserted by all her friends, until someone remembered what it felt like to be alone. WarrenLayla


_I don't own Sky High or any of the characters. I just enjoy writing stories about other people's great creations!!_

She was alone, outside of the crowd. Left out and forced to be her own best friend. She leaned against the lockers and thought about when things had gone so wrong. When had she been left by her friends, those who she thought she would be able to depend on forever?

As her red hair fell across her face, a tear dropped from her eye. She would no doubt be in trouble for skipping class but at the moment she had no desire to go. Ever since they had swapped her to hero track, things had gone wrong. Her friends didn't want to be with her; angry that they had been deserted and the boy she thought loved her had moved on to another girl. Then there was the other boy, the guy who she had befriended the year before but forgotten in the rush of having a boyfriend. Warren Peace.

It was only now that Layla realised that he was the guy she had fallen in love with. Through the time they had spent together trying to get Will to notice her, she had learnt a lot about this quiet boy but she had told herself it was Will she loved. She had always wanted Will and she couldn't give up on him. But now her ex-boyfriend wanted nothing to do with her so she was left with no one.

The shrill bell rang, signalling lunchtime for the students of Sky High. Layla lifted herself off the ground and made her way outside to the schools front lawn. The overcast sky seemed to match her mood, rain threatening to drop at any second. She pulled her coat closer around her and walked over to the edge of the grass patch, alone to cry all she wanted. She didn't notice a dark figure walking over to her until he sat down cross legged next to her.

Layla looked over and gasped when she recognized the boy that was on her mind when she woke up in the morning and went to bed at night.

"I'm not that bad am I?" he asked. "I mean we used to be friends. What happened Layla?" He looked away, waiting for her answer but refusing to meet her eyes.

"Warren. I'm sorry; I was a jerk to take advantage of you like I did." There was a moment of silence before she carried on. "Why'd you come over here after I just left you?"

"Because I remember what it's like to be the one on the outside," he replied softly, turning to face her.

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes connected like they used to but now neither of them looked away, content to just watch each other. Layla reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You know, I still think I like your hair better tied up," she said, remembering the arguments they had had last year about the state of his hair.

Warren smirked as he too remembered the past. The play fights they had had which had always ended in an awkward moment with their faces just two inches away but which had always been stopped by one of them, remembering that Layla was 'in love' with Will.

But now there was no one else in their lives. They were both alone and on the outside of the crowd and both desperately wanting to close the gap between them. It was Warren that made the first move. He moved his hand along the ground closer to the girl in front of him as he gently leaned down and kissed her.

Layla was pleased but not surprised at the kiss. They had both known and hoped it would happen at some stage and seen in the other's eyes that they wanted it just as much. She returned the kiss, his warm lips becoming an addiction. Was everyone's kiss like this, she thought, or was it just because of Warren's power that it warmed up every part of her?

As they pulled away, she felt the warmth flush out of her, only to return when Warren wrapped his arms around her and she sat in his lap.

As Layla smiled and Warren kissed the top of her head, out the corner of his head, he saw the flowers on the bushes beside them suddenly bloom.

_THE END_

_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!_


End file.
